


A Pirate's Tail

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: He is also a pirate and an asshole, M/M, Mer AU, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pirate AU, Prinxiety - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Virgil is a pirate, it's gonna be fun, it's just implied that a certain asshole can and would do that, logicality - Freeform, no rape actually happens, the dragon witch is drakken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: Roman easily falls in love with Virgil, the dread pirate Shadowblade who roams the seas taking treasures. But on his way to marry his love, Roman's ship is overrun by rival pirates and he and his best friend Patton are taken captive. But what will Virgil do when he finds out Roman has been cursed with fins and scales?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 77
Kudos: 258





	1. Roll Northumbria Roll

This is the story of a beautiful, elegant and charming young man of whom many in the fair land of Elaesia would have done anything to win his hand in marriage. But the young man, whose name was Roman, had his heart already set on marrying someone else; a young and debonair swashbuckler. This someone was not in a way anyone could consider refined, and he held a job many considered a breach of the law. The love of Roman's life was named Virgil, but to most he was known as the Dread Pirate Shadowblade of the Blackbarre Sea. (Not that our lovely Roman knew initially of course)

It was during one of Elaesia's many festivals that Roman first met the pirate Virgil, though at the time he had disguised himself well on the shores to pawn off his stolen treasures. The quiet man was selling uniquely expensive and beautiful wares along the market and the striking beauty of his mismatched green and purple eyes caught Roman off guard. So radiant and beautiful was he, cloaked and quiet but with a fiery tongue that was not about to let Roman haggle the price of his good wares to any lower than that which was listed. 

"Do you know who I am?" Roman had asked, affronted that this thief could try to swindle him like this. Roman might not be wealthy or really very important but it was worth a shot and he was somewhat well known in his city for his paintings. It made him frustrated when people did not value his work and were not willing to haggle.

"Yes." The young man replied with all manner of cheeky irritation. "You're the person who's gonna buy something at full price or you'll leave my stall." 

Perhaps it was the way he did not back down when Roman glared at him, or perhaps it was the playful grin on his face, but Roman relented and reluctantly put down the obviously pilfered trinkets with clear disappointment. He had only wanted to buy them for his friend Patton. He never imagined this man would not be swayed by his charming smile to lower it even a little. So, downhearted, he left the items. 

"Wait." The man called, clearly surprised at Roman's drop in bravado. "Why do you want it?" 

"My friend Patton is too generous for his own good and gave away most of his trinkets to those in need. I wished to gift him something in return because he wouldn't give away a gift. But I can't afford it so good day."

The pirate sighed. "Give the necklace to your friend for half price. I only do this because you're very kind."

Roman was so grateful and thanked him profusely. He could not deny that the charming pirate was everything he adored after that and he could not stop thinking about him.

Soon his heart was totally smitten by the other man, his unwillingness to back down unless it was for selfless reasons, his devilish smirk, reluctantly nice nature, and his strange and beautiful eyes. Roman met him every day after that for the festival and always tried to haggle the prices and always failed. Then, on the day the stranger was to leave, Roman gave him his name and bade he let him write to him.

Virgil, telling him his name in return, was reluctant, but finally allowed it and gave him an address.

Roman wrote to his beloved a letter soon after, confessing his love and a letter was returned to him with the words ‘infatuation is not love.’

"How can I confess my love and intentions as true?" Roman pleaded in his letters again and again. "I would move mountains for you, I would swim oceans! I would do whatever it took to capture the heart of the man who stole it and everything else." 

"Come and see me every other week for a whole year." The pirate mused in his ship as he wrote the letter, thinking the man would not do it. He was surely too haughty and young and impulsive. "If you can stand such long absences and make an effort, this will do just fine to prove yourself." After all, he was a pirate always on the sea and Roman was not A wealthy man. A charming young man such as Roman would surely give him up for better prospects. And he had hoped Rpman would see how impossible this task was with how little funds Roman made.

But to his genuine surprise, Roman did as he was instructed. He scraped up as much money as he could and worked extra hard to buy passage. At first he brought him gifts of flowers and sweets, clothes and jewels and each time the pirate turned down the trinkets until finally the other just came as himself. 

There was no need to waste what little money he had left. 

On and on this went and the more they were together the more both wished they would never part. Virgil quickly grew to love the impulsive and charming young man. It took a long time before Virgil finally admitted to Roman of his job as a pirate. How he roamed the seas with many a bounty on his head and the heads of his crew. 

Roman thought it was romantic. 

And so it was upon the second day of the eighth month of their courtship that the charming Roman had left the merry shores of Elasia, to at last seek out the fair pirate's hand in marriage. It was formality of course. Virgil had finally promised to wed him once he had dealt with an enemy pirate captain and then they could sail about the seas together. 

Twice so far he had proposed to Virgil previously and each time Virgil had responded, "once more, once more Roman, my dear Land Prince. By the third time if you are truly sincere I will agree." 

This was the time! At last Virgil had accepted and at last he could be with his beloved to have and to hold, traveling the seas together on adventures! At last they could unite in marriage!

Roman's best friend Patton sailed right along with him, wanting to give him away as Roman had no parents to do so. The trip was exciting and Patton was just happy that Roman would finally get his happily ever after that the kind and charming man so rightfully deserved. 

But happily ever after can never come that easily, can it? 

The winds grew silent as the fog rolled in and shadows on the port side startled the crew. Roman's ship was boarded and in a flash the crew and passengers were taken hostage as the figure of a man loomed over them. 

Roman had heard of this pirate and he drew his sword to face him. "Let these good people go!" He demanded. He was not terribly clever with a blade but he generally knew how to disarm and defend himself. Yes he was clumsy but Virgil had insisted he was a fast learner. 

The pirate captain let out a laugh. "You? Making demands of _me?_ How amusing. Do you know who I am?" 

When he came out of the fog, Roman's eyes widened and he hesitated. This was no mere ship, this was the ship that donned black and red sails, captained by a man who was said to have tamed the kraken. Forty ports had his face plastered on their walls with a hefty bounty and forty ports never caught him. 

"Drakken." Roman breathed, fear welling inside his veins. "They say you've slaughtered thousands." 

He bowed and the red feather in his hat stood out among the fog along with his blood red coat. All the easier to hide the bloodstained that way. Roman's heart hammered in his chest. He could not go toe to toe with this pirate and live. So he stepped forward.

"We are a mere traveling ship. These people are innocent. We've no cargo of value but you can take it if you want. Please just let everyone go without bloodshed." 

The other laughed a great laugh and Roman understood why he was called the Dragon of the South. He inhaled his cigarette and the embers shouldered and lit up his terrifying eyes. "If ya truly knew me, boy, ya'd not be makin deals standing up. On yer _knees_ and _beg_ like a good rat." 

Roman took another step forward and held the sword in shaking hands. "You already heard me." He insisted as the fog began to part and they could see one another through clearer vision. "I will not repeat myself. You can have whatever you want. Just go. Please." 

"Please!" He scoffs and his crew roars with laughter. "Ya hear that boys? This little pretty boy thinks please is good 'nough ta make me rethink my bloodlust!" He draws his sword and points it at Roman. "Fer that I think I'll kill ya first." He pushes forward and on instinct Roman parried and the captain roared in anger, Drakken used to people being afraid of him. He enjoyed the fight which followed though, Roman just good enough to dodge but if Drakken really put up a fight he'd have him down no problem. It was amusing to watch Roman clumsily dodge and parry. He was quite elegant and had a natural talent for it. If he wasn't so _annoying_ with his commentary Drakken would have forced him into recruitment but his shit eating grin would get old and he knew that. 

Finally he tossed Roman's sword away and gripped him by the collar. Roman gasped as he was hauled off his feet. "Ya gave me an amusin fight boy, but I be ready ta finish playtime." The captain pulled him close though and he spread a gloved hand over his cheek. "A shame ta waste such a pretty face-" 

Roman struggled in his grip, kicking and trying to get free, filled with energy even after all the cuts and bruises but the captain's eyes widened. "Hair as red as the fires o' hell… eyes brown as the earth and a spot beneath the eye to mark a beauty fair….. I _know_ this face." He roared with laughter as he shoved Roman to the ground harshly and stepped on his chest, holding him down. The wind was knocked out of Roman, and it took him several seconds to collect his bearings. "Lookie here boys! Do my eyes deceive or does this be the spittin image of ol' Byzantia?!!" 

There was a roar of laughter and agreement and Patton tried to struggle. "Don't hurt him!" But no one paid him any heed as Drakken stomped hard again and Roman winced and choked in pain. "Ye be the spitting image a yer mother." He growled and pointed his sword to Roman's throat. "But oh what fun it'll be ta kill ya." 

"No!" Patton gasped and struggled harder, a hand coming over his mouth. 

Drakken pulled his foot off after one more stomp, hearing a loud and painful crack and Roman cried out in agony, curling into a ball. "But how ta kill ya?" He dragged his sword round the deck as he thought about it, the blade close to Roman's head. 

Roman hardly had time to think and the only thoughts in his head were of Virgil and how much he must have disappointed him, how sad he would be when he didn't find him. "Virgil will come for you." He spat, tasting iron. "No matter what you do to me he'll get revenge." 

Drakken paused. "Virgil? As in the _Shadowblade_?" The pirate tapped his chin and his lips curled into a nasty grin. "I see. How 'ppropriate that that scum should fall fer the wretched Pearl o' the Sea's son! This is perfect. Kill two birds with one stone! That wretch is a thorn in my side." Finally he nodded and turned. "Aye, I know just what to do with ya now. Killing ya would be too easy knowin what yet mother did ta me. Yer mother liked ta think she was the gem a the ocean but ya know what? I think that's just where her son belongs, back in the eaves where she came from." He grabbed Roman by the hair and yanked him to his feet, taking a red pearl from his coat. "Open up, boy!" 

When Roman refused, two more crewmen forced open his jaw and he gasped as he felt the pearl slide down his tongue and he could not help but automatically swallow. 

The pain which followed was the worst pain Roman had ever felt in his life and he did not hear Patton screaming in protest and worry. All he felt was pain down to his very bones as they snapped and shifted, twisted and fused and molded him into something different. 

Roman screamed and the sound was inhuman as fins pushed from his body, scales decorating his skin and rips tearing into his neck as he gasped for breath. He tried to stand; to move; to get away. But he grew weak and lay still on the deck, panting, exhausted and barely making out the new webbing on his hands in his dimming sight as unconsciousness stole him. 

Thin webbing curled between each finger, beautiful gold and iridescent scales shimmering on his hands and arms. 

And then Roman fell unconscious and the dreaded pirate captain heaved his new and beautiful mer body into his arms. "Gotta say boys, he turned out even prettier than I had hoped." He pulled his glove off and traced the gorgeous scales, reaching to pluck one off. Roman winced even unconsciously, and the captain smirked as he held up the glittering jewel. "'e's gonna rack us up a pretty fortune. Up he goes boys. This here has put me in a grand mood. Toss 'em all overboard, let 'em run. But keep that one and the chef." He grinned darkly and pointed to Patton. "Put 'em ta work in the galley." 

Patton glanced back at Romans unconscious form draped in the captain's arms, his beautiful fins and scales elegant and fragile.

This was not good…


	2. Shiver Me Timbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains non-consensual kissing, unwanted advances, feeling trapped, and inappropriate touching. To avoid this part of the story, please stop reading at *!*!*!* and continue reading at *~*~*~*

The cool and salty spray of the roaring ocean around them was what roused Roman from his unconscious state, but he was rapidly disoriented. For several moments his mind was bombarded with new and strange sensations he had never faced before. Firstly, the world smelled of salt, and seaspray and foam slammed against his face. The second sensation was that he was wholeheartedly naked and his body didn't feel right at all as the wind and water caught every inch of him. But the third sensation was even more startling- he was hanging freely and yet he could not move his arms. He tried to curl from the spray and winced when he realized he was unable to, hyper aware of the thick ropes binding his body as it hung in free-fall above the ocean. He gasped out in shock, trying to pull free but seeing the rushing ocean beneath him made his stomach churn. 

“Ah, is the lil’ fishie boy awake?” Roman snapped his head around, trying to look up, his heart hammering in his chest. He could feel the scales on his body flare and a strange new appendage thrash beneath him. It felt weirdly natural and yet also the most bizarre. It was a hefty weight but it felt so delicate at the tips of his fins.

He knew that voice above him though, the voice of the wretched man that caused him immense pain from that pearl on his tongue. And yet he could not turn his head enough to see past what looked like a large wooden mass. Only then did it occur to him as the other called out to antagonize him that Roman realized he was dangling suspended from what was likely the bow. Like the false mermaids and sea serpents he saw on ships, Roman was on full display, his beautiful scales glistening. 

“What did you do to me?!” He demanded as he looked down at himself as best he could, panicking when he could see his beautiful fins draping down and dangling beneath him. They moved when he tried to get them to and he felt an involuntary whimper spill from his throat. He wasn't human any more! What would Virgil say! "Turn me back!"

“Ya ain’t the brightest fish in the box, are ya?” Cackled the pirate captain loudly. Roman heard a roar of laughter and he shuddered as he thrashed and tried to move himself from the bonds. “Now, now lil’ fish, that ain’t gonna do ya any good. All yer gonna do is get those pretty scales all torn out and discarded and I ain’t gonna letcha do that.” 

Roman ignored him, thrashing even harder. He could feel the ropes dig into his body and his… _tail_. Gods that was the weirdest feeling! It was like feeling both of his legs and their sensations at the same time! The ropes cut and dug tightly into him and a gunshot rang out, the bullet whizzing by Roan’s head. He gasped, stilling, hearing Drakken growl, “ENOUGH.” 

“Why?” Roman asked at last, exhausted from struggling. “Why would you keep me here?” 

“Ya look just like her ya know.” Roman could hear boots above him and then saw a pair of legs dangle in front of him, almost kicking his face. Was this man literally sitting on the perch he was stuck to?! “Pretty little thing she was. Gave everythin I was an more just ta be with ‘er. And ya know what she did?” 

When Roman didn't respond, arms twisting in the ropes as the captain spoke, trying to see if he could free his wrists, he winced when he was kicked with a boot to the face. “I said, Ya know what she did?” 

Roman grunted. “ _What_.” 

“She left me cause she was gonna have a _lil brat_ .” Roman swallowed as the other shifted his legs around and seemed to walk off. But then he yelped as his hair was grabbed and held up to look farther out to sea. “Turns out that brat was _you_ but ya know what the worst part is?” He reached a gloved hand down to Roman’s bound tail, plucking another scale out. Roman yelped in pain. “Ya ain’t even have the nerve not ta look like her. No, instead ya look ever the pretty flower. Gave her all sorts ‘a my treasures I did, and she r’paid me by fallin fer some musician an havin’ his offspring. _Figures_. But we were young an’ she was feisty and had a tongue about her and pretty….. It seems t'run in the family.”

Roman tried to curl his tail around himself as the other reached to pluck three more scales. Each one hurt and stung with the salt water when they were pulled out. 

“Pretty, glittery, head full of grandeur and cotton, just like you. I can be nice ya know. A real good Captain if ya _behave_. But we both know ya got yer mother in ya….. We’ll see how hours in the sun bakin’ yer scales’ll treat yer mood.” 

And then he was gone and the sounds of the ship continued, leaving Roman covered in seaspray. 

This was a lot to take in. 

Roman had very few memories of his mother except her soft warm hands and lots of curly red hair. It’s where he got it after all. But she died when he was maybe three and his memories of her were vague at best. His father insisted he looked just like Byzantia…. Could she really have been a pirate? It would make sense why he fell for one then…. His father did after all. But they had very little money growing up. If his mother was a pirate, and took everything as Drakken said, why would he have grown up poor? 

He just didn’t understand. 

But a sinking feeling hit him. What if Drakken hurt her? What if he was responsible for her and his brother’s disappearance? After all, she left to find medical help for his twin when she was supposedly lost at sea. His father said it was a storm but he was always a cautious and clever man. Perhaps it was more than that. 

Perhaps he should have been looking more at the water, instead of twisting so much in his bonds; if he had, Roman might have seen the large tentacles moving below and caught sight of the gigantic green eyes watching him. 

By the time it was nearing noon though, the ship had come to a stop on the sea, the rocking of the waters in tandem with the heat searing down on him making him nauseated. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink since waking up and he had no idea how long he had been asleep. Surely all night and then some if it was noon. He strained to look out at the waters and could see a dolphin pod swimming farther off. He wished he was free as they were. 

His wrists burned, his tail and midsection stinging and aching from the ropes' impossibly possessive grip. He had tried to get free for far too long and now exhaustion settled hard on his bones from the amount of thrashing. 

The heat was _unbearable_. 

His skin felt dry and his lungs burned from the salt and the scorching noon sun. He felt he was being cooked. He wished they were moving…. The sea spray was at least enough to keep him cooled off, but like this he was burning and his mind drifted to what it must be to be a fish fry. Even the beam of the bow he was hanging from was not enough to spare his poor shoulders and twisted tail. His weight caused the ropes to dig into him and each movement caused more pain and didn't alleviate any pressure. 

His eyes looked down at the waters as they started to settle a little. He loved the ocean…. But this was not the way he wanted to experience it. 

When the sun went down he was so thankful but he was also in a great deal of pain, his fins drooped, his scales losing some of their sheen. He was so hungry… And he yelped in pain as his ropes were tugged, the merman heaved up into the arms of several of Drakken’s crew. They hauled him on the deck and unbound him quickly. Roman struggled to sit up, rubbing his wrists and arms and looking at his tail in awe. He had nasty marks where the ropes dug into his tail and he lifted his fins weakly. He looked up when Drakken came into his vision and smirked. 

“Welcome aboard my ship lil’ fish.” He mused and held out a gloved hand. Roman pushed himself away and looked out at the sea. “Ah ah ah, ya ain’t gettin away. Yer a punishment remember? Fer all the pain and treasures yer dear ol' mother cost me.” 

He reached forward and grabbed Roman by the arm, the brute heaving him up and over his shoulder like he was nothing more than a sack. He thrashed but it was weak; _he_ was weak and he pounded against his captor's back in irritated anger. “Let me go, haven’t you done enough?!” 

He was unceremoniously dumped on the floor of the dining area, and the other locked the door and pocketed the key. “Yer honestly too loud, did’ja know that? Just like her, you are.” He grunted and gestured. For two seconds tio long, Roman thought he was here to be cooked but then the other opened the other door.

“Thought ya oughtta see where yer loudmouthin’ gotcha.” He pushed the door to the galley open and Roman gasped as he tried to crawl forward towards the second door. “Ya have three minutes.”

Patton looked up from where he was chained by the ankles and sitting on a stool with a potato in his hand, shakily peeling it. “Roman?” He asked and almost dropped the spud. 

“I don’t think I be needin’ ta remind ya what’ll happen to ya if ya drop that.” Drakken warned and Patton nodded rapidly. He gently set it down inside a bucket and shifted to the floor, the chains catching but he wrapped his arms around Roman and touched his face. Roman was more than relieved to see him, but also horribly worried. Why keep Patton? To torment Roman? Patton didn’t deserve any of this and he looked as though he’d been roughed up by a few people, the black eye bruising quite a bit. Roman knew he was strong and a fighter, but he never wanted his sweet best friend to have to deal with this.

Truly the purest puffball that was supposed to be his best man deserved so much better than this.

“Are you ok?!” Patton had the nerve to ask. “You’re all covered in red marks!” 

“I’m _fine_ Pat,” insisted Roman as he hugged him and looked him over. “What about you?! You’ve been chained up here and you have a black eye!” He turned the question back on him. Roman could see that he too had marks on his ankles where the barefoot man had been struggling to try and get out. He seemed to be the only one… the chef from Roman’s boat was ignoring them, not chained in the slightest and just going about his task. Clearly he’d joined Drakken just to get out of a possible death. 

“To be honest?” Patton looked cautiously at Drakken who seemed bored and yawned, tapping his foot. “I’m exhausted… I haven’t slept at all, I’ve been too worried about you....” He lowered his voice and Drakken rolled his eyes and gestured.

“Hurry up!” 

“Pat, no matter what happens I’m gonna find a way to get you out of this ok?” Roman took his hand and Patton marveled at the webbing as they laced fingers. “I promise I’ll get us out.” 

"Together?" Patton asked. 

"Together. I promise." Roman assured him. 

“Visitin’ hours be over.” Growled the Captain and he pushed Patton back in and closed the door, dragging Roman out and heaving him up bridal style this time. “Ye be comin to my quarters.” 

Roman gasped, affronted. “Why do I get the royal treatment when my friend is stuck in chains?!” Drakken slapped a hand over his mouth and held firm as he tried to pry it off. 

“So annoyin.” 

Roman would not admit it, but he was terrified out of his mind. Drakken was strong and he didn't want to go to the captain's quarters. His fears of the man were doubled thinking about that. To be trapped in an enclosed space with no exits and a dangerous man who held a vendetta against his mother, the same mother he apparently looked so much like? Worse still, his mother and this captain had had some sort of intimacy when they were younger and Roman did not like those implications or what it meant for him. 

He was tossed unceremoniously onto the floor and he grunted when he landed hard, looking up cautiously. The captain locked the door and Roman would have to heave himself up and over the bed to get to the windows and he had a feeling that maneuverability in his new body was out of the question. He could hardly crawl along the floor like this without it scraping his scales and the weight being too much for his upper body strength. 

Roman was by no means a weakling. In fact, he was fairly strong for an artist. But the build of this new merman body was still one he needed to get used to and even if he could get up on the bed and head to the window, he knew he'd never break it with how weak he was from the heat he'd suffered and especially not with the captain right there in the same room. 

"Ok…" he started steadily, eying the captain as he strode to his desk and looked at papers. "So you've got me, now what?" The man seemed bored with the question. 

"Whatever I want. You're my prisoner, I can do anythin' I want with you."

Roman shifted and now that he was unbound and the other was sitting down with a desk between them, he took a moment to cautiously look over himself. 

Other than the rope marks where scales were missing and he was cut, he actually thought his new body looked quite fetching and when Drakken saw him surreptitiously looking at himself, he rolled his eyes and got up, Roman tensing and watching him. "Yes, fer as annoyin as ya are, yer beautiful. Just like she was." He pulled out a standing mirror from where it sat tucked safely behind the door and anchored it for Roman to look at himself.

Perhaps he was vain, but Roman's curiosity was too much and he pushed himself closer, touching the mirror. Scales of white and reddish orange and white fluttered on his face and skin, decorating him prettily. Fins along his ears were sensitive to touch and his neck flared with his gills. He found two more sets down by his ribcage and he realized instinctively that they would not open unless they were submerged. His spine crested down his back elegantly where beautiful long fins flared and he could move each one. Some of them looked tattered at the edges but it didn't hurt much and he wondered if that was alright.

He was….. he was beautiful actually. More beautiful than he thought he'd be. His teeth were sharper than a human's and his eyes were a kind of red colour now. He looked like a jewel, or a statue that sparkled and he didn't at first notice the hand of the captain trailing down his back and touching the fins there. 

"I'm actually…. wow… I'm actually kind of pretty." 

"I know." Drakken slid his hand under Roman's chin and the young man blushed, embarrassed and uncomfortable at the closing distance between them. "Dangerous, elegant, _beautiful_. Much more so than as a human. Ya make the perfect price fer what she did to me."

Roman pushed himself back and out of his grip. He did not like the sound of that! "Price? What do you mean ' _price'_?"

The captain gripped Roman's face by the chin and used his other arm to pull him upright, chests flushed together. “Ya belong ta me now, and you’ll _take ‘er plac_ e.”

*!*!*!*

It all happened so fast and Roman _panicked_. One minute he was on the floor and confused as he was lifted up and the next he found his lips being smashed into by Drakken's and subjected to a very unwelcomed tongue invading his mouth. His fins flared angrily, he pushed and thrashed, shock and fear mingling together, and feeling violated by the invasive kiss. In his panic he bit down as hard as he could, teeth sharp and made for hunting and the captain shrieked and let him tumble to the floor.

Roman landed hard with a hard thud, the taste of iron on his tongue and he scrambled back desperately, curling his tail around himself protectively and baring his sharp teeth, fins flared and predatory. "The hell do you think you're doing?!" He managed after a few seconds.

Drakken growled, tasting blood and he angrily reeled on him. "Ye'll pay for that ya little _wretch!_ " 

Roman shrieked and clawed at the floor, shimmying, desperately crawling away and wanting to escape him. He tried to heave himself out of the way, but he was gripped by the hair and shoved down to the floor, struggling under his weight. "Let go! Just because you liked her doesn't mean you can kiss me!"

"I can do whate'er I want, _brat_ . And I want _you_. She left me, it be only fair ya make up fer her shortcomin's by takin her place." He leaned in close and Roman whined and pushed him away with little effort. Drakken was too strong, his grip tight against the merman tight and bruising. Roman smalled his fins into Drakken’s head, hands clawing at his face and chest until he finally gave up and let him go. 

*~*~*~*

Roman finally shoved himself away again and glared. “I will never stop fighting you!” 

Drakken growled low and ran his hand over his cheek. "Ya ain't broken yet….. But we can fix that." Drakken grunted and the merman bared his teeth. 

Drakken snarled and he opened the door and shoved Roman through and onto the deck. "Back ta the bow boys. He ain't broken yet. Let's make 'im squirm. And when he's good and desperate he'll come 'round."

Roman was trembling all over as they hoisted him back up, wrapping him in ropes and binding him up as before, fear filling him to the core. He didn't protest being trussed up again, too afraid of what would happen if he had stayed in Drakken's quarters. 

He'd rather die. 

Visibly shaking, he felt hot panicked tears trail down his cheeks. He looked at the sea below him, the world dark and the sea barely illuminated by the moon. He wished he was free, that he could cut himself loose and just swim away. What would Virgil think of him like this? And worse, what would Virgil do knowing Roman had been kissed like that?

"I hope that man is eaten by sharks." He grumbled as the tears fell in hot splatters.

_"He doesn't taste very good, trust me, his leg was enough to make me seasick, ha! You get it? Sick at sea? Sea sick?"_

Roman gasped and looked around but he couldn't see anyone until he looked down where two eyes as big as his head stared up at him. "The fuck?!"

 _"He says I shouldn't go up there or talk to anyone, but you're not really just anyone are you?"_ The voice mused and Roman realized it's in his head. _"Oh that's right you probably don't know what happened!"_

Roman gasped as the boat rocked and he could see many tentacles move about and churn beneath the water, before a gigantic head full or rows of sharp teeth began to move out of the water……..


	3. What Will We Do With a Drunken Sailor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In this and the next chapter it is implied that Drakken wants and plans to bed Roman against Roman's wishes. It does NOT happen but it is implied that he would resort to taking him by force if he gets bored of the chase. He won't get the chance but if that bothers you please read with caution and the foreknowledge that he is the kind of person who would do that.

Roman wanted to scream but he already had so many frightening things happen to him that day that he just burst into tears, unable to handle the idea of the large humanoid sea-monster-thing devouring him. 

" _Woah! Hold your fishtits, don't do that!_ " The two gigantic hands, large shackles clipped to his wrists, moved upwards towards Roman and he gasped and sobbed even harder. But the touch was gentle and just held him softly as the monster spoke quietly. " _I'm not gonna hurt you_." He promised, though it was little comfort to Roman who was paralyzed with fear. " _I'd never hurt my kin_." 

Roman's eyes snapped open, staring into large green orbs and then glancing to the razor sharp teeth and rows of tentacles the monster had for hair and a sort of moustache. "W-what?" 

" _You recognize me, right_ ?" The large creature grinned hugely, full of hope, but it fell when he realized Roman had no idea. "R _oman…. It's me…. It's… it's_ **_Remus_**."

The merman looked down at him in shock. "No… Remus and my mother were lost at sea, there's no way this is real." He thrashed and shifted, trying to pull away. "Will you not cease this horrible torment? He already kissed me, that was enough!" 

" _He_ **_kissed_ ** _you?_ !" He growled and the waters churned harshly beneath them. It rocked Roman against the bow and his nausea grew. " **_will crush his bones between my teeth! I will rip him limb from limb! I will feast upon his entrails and make a necklace for you of his spine_** _!"_

Roman's stomach churned. "Please stop- stop it I'll throw up, Remus!" 

Shouting came from the ship above and Remus’s angry thrashing stilled, a look of horror crossing his features. He looked at Roman from the waters as he quickly sank back down and Roman guessed that he might be all talk, his fear of the pirates clearly evident. As Roman's stomach settled, he could hear more angry chatter above. 

"Tell that stupid kraken to calm down or I'll take off another tentacle!" He could hear Drakken calling. Roman listened to the sound of large chains being moved as what he assumed was a large crank was being turned caused them to retract. He looked down and saw Remus gasp as he was dragged back and away from him, heaved up the side of the ship with his tentacles splayed everywhere. The boat lurched and rocked dangerously, and Roman could see wild tentacles flying in a desperate attempt to defend himself. Roman craned his neck to see him being hauled up and out of the water, but all he could make out were green and black tentacles whirling before the horrible terrifying sound of a whip cracked, followed by a horrified shriek of pain. 

Roman realized with a horrified noise that Remus, the octopus… merman… monster… _thing_ was absolutely being held prisoner. There was another horrifying crack noise and a growl and a yelp and three more cracks. Then the sound of the chains again and a loud splash. Below Roman’s breath came out in panicked gasps, seeing red blood flow and dissipate in the water.

The waves became still and Roman felt a dread he never thought he would for what he had moments before thought of as a monster. "Remus….?" He called quietly and the waters were silent, the word caught in his throat in his fear.

Roman had not realized how comforting it was to see the other even in his fear, and as much as he had trouble believing it, the octopus did look like himself… Like his _twin_. 

He waited and listened. 

The waters stayed still and he whined. "Remus?" He called out again. "Remus please be ok-!”

Movement finally beneath him, and the other's head poked out of the water. " ** _Brother…_**." There were bloodied marks against his face and Roman realized in horror that the noise he had been hearing from above had been from the cracks of a whip. 

"Oh no, are you ok?!" Roman gasped and tried to struggle to get his arms out of the ropes. 

Remus dragged his hands up, both equally heavily scarred from previous punishments and freshly cut anew. Each wrist was heavily chained just like his neck. " _No, no no stop, don't thrash_." He said softly. " _You'll hurt yourself. Don't worry about me, I'm used to this_." 

"But he's hurting you, why don't you just run away?"

" _The chains are enchanted. I can't be freed unless someone else frees me or they break_." He sighed and looked at Roman. " _At least he lets me have fun tearing down ships_." He cracked a soft smile but even Roman who had always been a dreamer and optimist, could only see the sadness held there. 

For a moment they were both quiet. "You _are_ Remus…. right? What… what happened to mama? How on earth did you get turned into… i-into this?" Roman figured a change in topic would be better than dwelling on the injuries.

" _Oh…_ " Remus shifted. " _Well…. That's complicated. Drakken is a dick. Mama… she…. I don't know how to start…_." Remus thought for a moment, thinking hard as he blew bubbles in the water. He looked up to where Roman dangled and very gently lifted a large soft tentacle up where he gently pushed Roman up so he was laying on the tentacle instead of hanging. It eased up the pain of dangling and Roman was grateful. The tentacle was large enough to be a pillow and soft enough to be of comfort.

Remus sighed and looked out at the ocean for a moment, then back at Roman. " _We aren't human_." He finally began. " _Mama wasn't human. When she met Drakken, she had taken human form but he soon learned her secret. She was of the ocean… like we are now."_

Roman let that sink in. "She… was a mermaid?" 

" _Yes. And Drakken fell for her. She worked for him on the ship, taking her cut of the profits which she was rightfully owed. And then she fell for a musician. A human. She never loved Drakken. But she was of the sea, Roman, she could not stay upon land too long so his ship was a good place to be. She needed her cut of the treasure so she could trade it for permanent legs_." 

"Drakken says she betrayed him…." 

" _That's a_ ** _lie_**!" Remus snarled. " ** _He_** _betrayed_ ** _her_** _!_ _She asked for her cut of the treasure, a cut she so rightfully earned and Drakken became jealous. He refused to give it to her, said he owned her, said she would be nothing without him. He tried to trap her here, shackle her to the ship as he has shackled me and you. But she would not have it. Oh Roman she was amazing, I wish we could have seen it! Drakken tells it as if she was a monster and temptress but I know she was the hero of that story. The night we went to get help for me, she told me everything. She stole all of it in the night, took all his treasures right from under his nose and when he finally saw her leaving he watched her with an armful of treasures disappear into the sea, he was more than shocked to see her tail. She took the treasure and she paid for her land legs! Then she properly married our father_!" 

Roman listened intently and then frowned. "What happened? On the night you disappeared?" 

Remus grew quiet but after a long silence, he sighed heavily and finally spoke. " _You oughta know…. I was sick… it's all my fault. She went to port to catch a ferry to the other isle. I was sprouting tentacles you see. She thought that growing legs would prevent you and I from becoming merfolk, but my legs were changing into tentacles and I was growing very sick being on land. She had hoped to find the witch that had helped her, to beg her to give me legs as well. But our little ship was overtaken by Drakken. He wanted revenge when he saw her. He didn't realize that in giving up her legs she had no way of protecting herself from the waters. He had hoped to watch her struggle…. He didn't realize she would just…_." He swallowed. " _Sink like that. But once she was down she never came back up and in his rage he blamed me. Said it was my fault. But I'm not like you Roman, I'm not pretty. I have all these tentacles and he tried to cage me to decide what to do with me. That whole being on land thing making me sick never affected me out here on the ship. Everything is too wet and too salty. But I got bigger….. and in the next few days I kept getting bigger. I was close to outgrowing my cage_." 

Remus fidgetted nervously with one of the tentacles that made up his 'hair'. 

"Was that how he chained you up?" Roman asked, trying to nuzzle and rub his brother's tentacle to try and comfort him. Remus seeing his mother die like that surely must be a thing that haunted him still. Roman could not imagine how awful this whole thing must have been. 

" _Yeah_." He confirmed. " _He took me to what he called a ‘mythic expert’, tossed my cage forward and tried to sell me. But the other took one look at me and called me a kraken. Said I was one of the most unique merfolk in the world, that I was a treasure for any pirate to keep and that I would become big enough to topple a ship, but that I was dangerous and only brought bad luck. I'm not sure when he did it, but I was on land for so long I grew weak and fainted. When I woke I was back on the deck, out of the cage but chained with magic irons to the ship. They grew as I did…. And nothing I do can get them off someone else must do it for me but who would let me go?”_ He chuckled dryly.

Roman wanted more than anything to escape with his brother. “So….”

“ _So…. I’m a prisoner to Drakken and have been for 13 years_." Remus shrugged. “ _t’s not like I can really do much to solve my problem, I get to eat whatever fish I can reach. Ever tasted dolphin?! Oh my crabballs it’s REALLY good_.”

“Remus we’re gonna get you out of here.” Roman announced. 

The other looked at him and raised a skeptical eyebrow. “ _You, I could free easily, but not me. Just wait until it gets darker and they all go to bed, I’ll make sure to get you out and then you can swim to safety!_ ” 

“No. I’ll find a way to break your chains, Remus.” Roman insisted. Beneath him the waters shifted, the kraken silently asking how that would even be possible. “All chains have a key, if I can get the key from Drakken I can free you.” 

“ _But he keeps all of his keys with him at all times_.” 

Roman shifted. “I have a plan. You’re not gonna like it but it’s our only chance.” 

“ _I’m not letting you bed him just to get the key. You won’t be able to get out of there. No. We have time Roman, we can think of another way. Besides….._ ” He reached a large hand up, the shackles clogged with sea gunk and rusted. “ _A key won’t work after all this time. We’d be better off trying to just break the chains or finding a magic spell to break them_.” 

The silence that followed stretched on for what felt like an eternity. Roman was still exhausted and Remus elevated him to keep him as comfortable as he could. He fell asleep quickly after a while but Remus gently shook him. _“Drakken is coming, If he so much as looks at you inappropriately, holler and I’ll drown and eat him. These cursed chains might prevent me from harming him, but I will fight the magic if it means protecting you._ ” 

Roman nodded. “Thank you.” He said as he watched Remus slide back into the sea and out of sight. 

“Well well well little fish.” Roman tensed as he heard the captain moving closer to the bow. “How’s life treatin ya?” The crew laughed behind him and Roman felt the ropes dig in with the absence of his brother’s cushiony tentacle. 

“Go away.” Roman muttered. “If you wanted me dead you should just kill me before the heat does tomorrow.” 

“Now, now I be a humble captain.” Drakken lied. “I only want yer pretty self to gove ta me what is owed.” 

“I’m _not_ my _mother._ ” He hissed. “And she owed you _nothing!_ ” He was hauled back onto the deck, all the ropes pulled off him and he was soon free of his bindings. Roman groaned and tried to rub feeling into his aching limbs, glaring at the captain with his tail coiled tightly around him. 

“Aye ya ain't her. But ya still owe me as her kin.” He picked up the discarded scales. “Yer scales be fine as gold lad. I’ll take as many as I want and sell em’ off at the port. Make fine jewelry they will. But, humble as I be, I ain’t gonna let yas eat an’ stay aboard fer _free_.” 

“Aren't my scales enough?” Roman’s eyes darted left and right, searching for anything he could use to his advantage. 

“Yer scales are ta pay fer what yer mother stole.” He stomped his foot down and Roman winced as his fin was pinned. “But yer room an board. Ya gotta pay fer that too.” 

Roman turned back to him and glared. “Well I _ain’t_ putting out for you, oh humble captain.” He snarled. “I’m not some port wench you can sink your teeth into. Get off of me before I call Remus.” 

Drakken's eyes widened. “Oh?! Ya year that lads?! He’s been talkin ta the kraken!” He cackled. “How’d ya like what I’ve done with him? Ey? Yer mother had a hellspawn an didn’t even know it!” He moved over to the large crank where Roman could see chains rolled. “This here be the magic chains bindin’ him. Ya think keepin him tethered ta my ship is the only thing they do? If that had been the case he’d a’ gotten free ages ago!” 

He lifted a key from his belt. “Aye lad, they do much more than that.” He lifted the key and held it, the metal glowing a deep red as the aura around it expanded. Suddenly the chains began to glow the same horrible red and the waters started to churn beneath the ship. 

Roman’s eyes went wide as the large form of his brother began to emerge from the waters, tentacles splashing across the deck to coil around the ship. His eyes glowed with a deep red, poised for attack. Roman gasped and reached for him. “Remus!” He called but the large head swiveled towards him only when Drakken pointed to Roman. 

“ _Eat_.” Drakken ordered. 

Roman gasped as a large tentacle suckered itself to him and dragged him forward, wrapping around him tightly. He tried to struggle free as he was lifted, to call out for help, to try to reach his brother, but the spell was too strong and Remus was too deep in it’s controlling grip, eyes burning that horrible terrible red, mind completely lost to the spell and the whims of the Captain. 

There was a reason Drakken was the dreaded scourge of the sea, a reason his ship left only rubble behind. There was a reason he was the most feared pirate and a reason that so few people survived to tell the tales of crossing paths with him. 

He had complete control over a kraken and there was nothing Remus could do to be free of that control on his own.

Roman began to panic the moment Remus couldn’t hear him, seeing that large mouth open, seeing the rows of horrifyingly sharp teeth as he was drawn near. 

_Eat._

That was what Drakken had ordered. 

_Eat._

And Remus was listening to that order, that one purpose in his mind and soul without question, locked into the order and forced to obey. Without question was going to devour his brother just because a spell told him to and because he had no way of preventing himself from doing as he was told.  
  
“I’m sorry!!” Roman shrieked. “I’m sorry! Please let me go please don’t eat me! _I’lldoanythingletmego!!!”_

“Stop.” Drakken commanded and the kraken set its prey down, staring at nothing as his tentacles swayed. Roman’s heart hammered in his chest and he felt tears falling down his cheeks. He was almost eaten…. by his _brother_ ….. Drakken offered a hand. 

“Come with me ta my quarters little fish.” He cooed. “Ya can’t escape the ship anyways or I’ll just make ‘im eat ya. I promise on my life I ain’t gonna touch yas unless ya wants it.” He grinned and Roman didn’t for a second trust his words at all, but he looked at Drakken. 

“If…. if I go…. will... will you let him go?” 

“Ha! I ain’t be makin deals with yas.” He mused. “Though I be impressed ya have the balls ta try.” 

Roman, without a choice, took his hand and the captain heaved him into his arms bridal style (how humiliating) and carried him to his quarters. Roman had time to see Drakken touch the keys at his belt again and see the red fade from Remus’s eyes as they rolled back and he splashed back into the water, sinking, unconscious. 

Roman was laid gently on the bed and he sighed. “Why don;t you just clap me in magic irons like you did to him? Then you could have whatever you wanted from me and at least I wouldn’t remember it.” He refused to look at the man whom he was positive was going to just take what he wanted and defile him. 

But to his surprise Drakken sat back at his little piano and started to play. “Where be the fun in that? I could pillage ya like any city but yer mother be special ta me even if she were a treacherous snake.” He looked at Roman, pouring a bottle of whiskey into two glasses and he offered Roman one. “I’m gonna woo ye pretty fish. There be a time when she thought me charmin. Takin what I want is what I do fer a livin. But the chase be more fun. If I ain’t able ta woo ya I’ll take what I want. But yer all too pretty an ya have her fiery spark. I ain’t gonna win ya over by force. So I’ll play yer little game. Ya said ya’d do anythin ta not be eaten. So I be holdin ya to that. Ya let me try and woo ye and we’ll call it even fer not feedin ya to yer brother.” He smirked. “Ya _owe_ me.” 

Roman took the whiskey but didn’t drink it right away. Whether Remus knew it or not, the key on Drakken’s bet was the only thing that could free him. So he looked at the drink as Drakken downed it and downed it himself. It was gross, he wasn;t much for alcohol but he nodded. “You have a deal.” 

Roman hoped that if he could distract Drakken enough, make him think he was giving in or charmed by him or whatever, that he could get the key and use it to have Remus free them…….

He swallowed thickly at the look of approval Drakken gave him. 

This was not gonna be easy…..


	4. Amhrán Na Farraige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mermay! We finally get to see Virgil and Logan!

It was sunset when Virgil realized the ship was definitely not coming; late when he gripped the flowers and tossed them into the sea; late when he pulled his coat against the frigid night air and ran down the docks towards his ship. The land was always so cold, cold in a way he never quite knew how to handle. It was nothing like being on the sea where the rock of the boat and the smell of the sea were comforting. But the cold he felt was not just from the chill in the air, it was a sinking kind of frozen fear which gripped his bones. 

Something was  _ wrong.  _

He could smell it in the air and when he stepped closer to the water, dipped his hand in and felt no rocking of the ocean below and the near silence of the waves, he knew without a doubt that something terrible had happened. It wasn’t like Roman to be late, but the ship had never come in. He spoke hurriedly to the other sailors he spotted on the deck. Few wanted to speak with him but others, oh others told tale of a ship attacked by pirates, returning to the shores from whence they sailed to deliver the worst of news. 

“What news?” Virgil demanded, gripping the man’s collar more than he wanted to. But the fear in his deep dark eyes made the man speak. 

“Have you not heard? Word has spread far and wide. The Beauty of Elaesia has been kidnapped by the Dread Pirate Drakken.” 

Virgil’s blood boiled deep within his bones the moment he heard that name and he released the man, turning and bolting for his ship, skin crawling. Of all people to take him it would have to be  _ Drakken _ .

He hollered to his crew, all turning to hear him barking orders and a hand gently touched his arm. He spun and snarled but the man did not even flinch. “Captain.” He said calmly and Virgil looked at his Navigator and sighed. “You have been away from the ship for  _ hours _ , sir, are you-” 

“I’m  _ fine  _ Logan, but Roman is not!” Logan did not miss the pale complexion that graced his Captain, nor did he miss the way his body trembled. Virgil was not as ok as he insisted but his mind was very much torn to other matters.

“I… take it by your distress that he did not make an appearance?” He asked, following his captain around the deck as Virgil anxiously saw to the ship being made ready to set sail. Honestly being on the deck of his ship was much better for him than being on the docks but it did not fully calm his nerves. Logan hovered, perhaps a bit too motherly of an action but he did so anyways, eyes like a hawk as he gauged his Captain’s wellbeing.

“No, his ship was  _ ambushed _ , Logan! The love of my life, a man I trust above all else had his ship attacked by that no good, wretched, filth-eating munge-bucket of a-!” Virgil snarled, but Logan interrupted him as he held a hand up. For a moment, he watched him calmly and gently held his shoulders. Virgil was tense and clearly distraught.

“Captain, perhaps this would be a discussion best left for your cabin?” He proposed, wanting Virgil to have a private place to calm down. All of his crew was watching, surprised that the other was so riled up and as usual Logan was coming to the rescue to save face.

The other grunted but was led to his quarters reluctantly and Logan locked the door behind them, leaving them a breath’s pause before speaking again. “Tell me what happened.” 

“ _ Drakken _ took him, Logan! Drakken has my fiance! It was bad enough he already stole from me once but now this is going too far! This must be why he agreed to meet with me to ‘settle things’!” He threw his hands into the air and scowled. “This is why he did not show up to our meeting, that wretch, I thought he was just tormenting me so I left to meet with Roman but he did not show up and the men at the docks said his ship was attacked, this is the worst, that man is the absolute worst! He deliberately lured me away so he could snatch up my soon-to-be-husband!” 

Logan adjusted his classes and crossed his arms, trying to be level headed. He knew the rumours of Drakken’s cruelty, all who sailed the sea knew of him, but Drakken did not cross Virgil because the two were a match for each other and neither seemed to want to be close to each other. That was particularly Virgil’s doing, always avoiding him deliberately. Logan wracked his brain a moment for information he had once been told by Virgil- secret, pertinent information that was as tight-lipped as locations of past pirate’s buried treasures. “To be clear and just so I am remembering correctly, Drakken is the one who took-” 

“ _ Yes _ .” The fiercely bitter way Virgil said it made Logan nod. It was bad enough to take Virgil’s life and ruin it like he did, but to steal his fiance? That was just cruel even for him. 

“And he still-”

“Yes. Still has it.” Virgil curled his arms around himself, feeling his skin crawling, and started to pace the deep purple carpet, his hands shifting to run aimlessly through his hair. “I know him, Logan, he is a vile and terrible brute. If he took Roman, it was not just to get back at me or he would have thrown it in my face by now. No this is worse, he must surely have another reason, but he is the Scourge of the Sea for a  _ reason _ , Logan, if he so much as touches a hair on his head I am going to shove my blade so far up his ass he’ll taste metal. The whole ship, Logan, they attacked the whole ship, can you believe it?!” 

He stopped pacing when he realized what he said and turned to look back at his navigator, the thin, tall man held an unreadable expression on his face but if Virgil had to guess at it, he would say it almost looked… horrified. 

“ _ Patton... _ .” The word was so soft on his tongue and Virgil winced at the amount of fear in his voice. “Was on that ship with Roman.” 

Virgil moved closer and took his hands. “He’s alive, Logan, I know he must be. He and Roman are surely ok. But we have to catch up to Drakken before he does something. Who knows what he’ll do to them. I have… a terrible suspicion of what he wants with Roman…” He shuddered just thinking about it, awful memories flooding his mind, but he pushed them back, forcing them away. This was no time for a panicked recollection, if he spiraled it would not help Roman. “Patton is brave and strong and kind. Surely he will be ok.” 

Logan squeezed his hands. “Permission to slice that man to bits?” Logan asked, the dark edge to his voice terrifying. 

“Granted. Now get us to where they were likely ambushed. If I know Drakken…. and unfortunately I have the utmost displeasure to…. Then I know where he is headed. Bad Man’s Cove. Can you get us there?” 

“But… Captain that’s Siren territory.” Logan said with a grimace. “I… I will be of no use to you there, none of us will.” 

Now it was Virgil’s turn to touch Logan’s shoulder as he clapped him on the arm. “Leave the sirens to me, Lo. Get us there and I’ll do the rest.” 

“Aye Captain.” He trusted Virgil with his life, with all of their lives. IF anyone could get his Patton back, it was Virgil. He was well aware of Virgil’s vendetta against Drakken and was more knowledgeable than most as to the reasons behind his disgust with the man. But as he watched Virgil make for the wheel and grip it tight with a fierce anger boiling in his gaze, he wondered if he knew the full extent of the story. 

He was Captain for a reason and Logan trusted him beyond measure. He would follow him to the ends of the world, but he also knew that this hatred towards Drakken was more than just a feud over the stolen precious item. Surely this kind of anger could only spawn from something much much more sinister in nature and Logan shuddered to think of what that could mean. Never had he brought it up and Virgil was grateful for that. Both parties kept it as a mutual acknowledged, unspoken thing. 

But Logan knew the pain on his face was with a worry for Roman born of a knowledge Logan didn’t possess; of a hidden secret into Drakken’s psyche and true nature that Logan was afraid of. 

What did that man do to Virgil to cause such chaos? Could that which he stole have truly been so precious to have caused this much anguish and fear? The man was a legendary skeeze and a horrifically brutal and awful person. But this was beyond that. 

And Logan’s fear for Patton burned with each passing minute. 


	5. The Cruel War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see in the tags, there is NO major character death so please do not worry about the chapter ending. I figured I would say this in case you all get anxious about it. Other warnings for this chapter are just physical abuse, threatening with violence, and general Drakken being an absolute jerk.

It would take a good week and a half for Virgil and his crew to sail to the siren lands, which was a horrible thought but Virgil knew the wretched Captain hid all of his treasures there, for no other sailor would be foolish enough to dare breach those waters. Virgil was willing to take that risk and Logan was willing to back him up when the crew started asking questions. 

But the days on Drakken’s ship the  _ Bloody Claws _ were insufferably long and grueling for both Roman and Patton. Every day Patton would work from dawn till midnight cooking, cleaning, hauling, lifting, peeling, scrubbing and generally just getting pushed around by crew members. He had never once made a fuss and never once tried to escape. How could he when Roman was still trapped on this ship with even less chance of escape? Even if he could break the chains they always seemed to pull out of nowhere, Patton could not leave Roman behind. Not here with this monster who called himself Captain; who leered at Roman and boasted about all of the terrible things he would do to him once he broke him; who let the crew beat Patton whenever it suited them to be cruel. He could not leave his best friend behind. 

Every day he had to watch Roman be treated like property, to be lifted and dragged and strung up. Roman was hauled out and tied up like a figurehead to the bow, paraded until they got to one of the ports, then shoved in the Captain’s quarters and told to stay silent. 

“ _ Don’t move or make a sound ya scurvy fish, lest some fishermen find ya _ .” Drakken had warned with a sickening sneer as a whisper against his ear fins, but Patton had heard him because the Captain always made sure he was in earshot. “ _ Does ya know what people’ll do if they sees ye be real? They’ll gut ye an’ find out what makes ya alive or worse, they’ll tie ya up away from the water an’ steal yer scales fer mermaid luck until yer fins rot an’ yer scales dry up an’ ya die a slow an’ painful death _ .” To emphasize this he dragged his fingers over the merman’s tail and the other winced as yet another scale was plucked. 

Patton wanted to run away with Roman so badly. If he could get him off the ship, if he could just get him to the sea, then Roman could be free and what happened to Patton wouldn’t matter. He could figure out another way to escape. He was clever, and then he could see Logan and Virgil again. But Roman was in more danger than he was and so he needed to help him and soon. He knew where they were headed; the crew talked and he knew they were headed to siren territory. He was terrified of what might happen to him if they made it that far. Who knows what the sirens would do, and what would happen to Roman?! 

The merman grimaced each time Patton saw the Captain steal his scales and ran a hand over the sore and tender spots where protective scales were missing. Patton believed that he, like himself, had no idea scales would take so long to grow in, nor how tender it would feel to have them plucked. But Drakken just kept doing it and his once pretty and glistening tail was marred with the dull lack of them in various places.

Surely it was sore and as painful to feel as it was to watch it happen.

_ “Why do you even need my scales?”  _ He had heard Roman ask several days before as he was led to the Captain’s quarters, thrashing. Patton knew he was always stuck lying on the Captain’s bed, because sometimes Drakken would let them see each other and Roman would tell him what was happening. 

Patton always fought to hide his bruises and how much pain he was in. Roman was literally at the mercy of the tyrant captain, he was not the priority here.

Drakken liked to have him there while he slept, Roman had explained, much to Patton’s horror. Roman was grateful the man had not laid a particularly unsavoury hand upon him, but that did not stop him from holding him while he slept and it made Roman quite uncomfortable and nervous about his future plans. 

_ “Surely you have enough gold...” Roman had told him. “Surely my scales aren’t needed.”  _

_ “Aye.” Drakken had mused and his fingers delicately brushed Roman’s cheek. Patton had to fight to restrain himself from making a sound of protest at the action. The merman had fought not to flinch as well because flinching had led to the Captain slapping him the day previous. And the restrained motion made Patton’s heart ache. “I be keepin’ plenty’a gold fer myself and my crew. But mermaids ain’t the easiest ta catch an that beastie that dwells below has no such precious gems as that of a mermaid’s scale. Each a yer scales be worth a pretty fortune. Consider ‘em payment fer yer mother stealin all that was mine.” _

So Roman had stayed quiet each time they were in port. It was not like there were many to stop at. The farther out to sea they went, the nearer they came to the Siren lands and the less and less human territories dared venture and dwell. 

It was not like they needed to worry about Roman calling out for help though, stuck there on the bed of his captor, water draining off him and soaking into the sheets, it took all of his willpower just to stay  _ conscious _ . 

Both Patton and Roman had learned very quickly that a mermaid out of water is a dehydrated mermaid, and almost certainly being out of water too long would likely spell a miserably slow  _ death _ . To keep himself from growing dehydrated, he told Patton that he had to conserve all of his energy and try his hardest to rotate himself on the salt-water-soaked bed and even then as the hours passed the task grew more and more challenging until he lay exhausted, dizzy and parched. Only then would Captain Drakken return and tend to him.

On the bow it was easier, he had seaspray and Remus to keep him wet, and even though the sun baked his scales and his skin, at least the water would keep him cool and Remus, now that he was aware of Roman, would often try to shade him.

By the time the Captain usually returned from being ashore, the sun would be setting hours after he’d left Roman to dry in the cabin. Drakken would find him sprawled on the bed, panting, exhausted, eyes closed and trying to stave off the heat of the room. It was, of course, unbearably hot and no amount of sea air was enough to moisturize him in the stifling room where Drakken refused to open the windows and Roman was not able to reach their latch.

On a rare occasion, Roman had told Patton as if the memory was a grateful one, Drakken had forgotten to close his windows and Roman spent the entire time trying to drape himself through the window so he’d get splashed with seaspray. He almost managed to wriggle himself out of the window and free himself forever, before he had been yanked back and he sprawled on the floor. Roman had returned to the bow rather bruised after that, but at least it left Roman feeling as if he had some sort of  _ agency _ . He apologized to PAtton that in his desperation he almost abandoned him, but Patton shook his head and leaned over to see him from where he hung from the bow, how his own chains did not let him move much, and explained that he didn’t care; that if Roman got the chance to go, he should just go; that freedom for him was imperative and that if the opportunity arose he should take it without looking back. 

But Roman had since been left with the window steadily locked and much, much weaker.

Drakken, Patton realized, never loved it more than when he could find Roman weak like that. Because the merman would become vulnerable and Drakken was not happy until he had power over people. 

This time, however, was different. This time he was taking too long and Roman was struck with the horrible realization that he was drying out, that he was  _ dying _ . His gills burned though he could breathe air and it took all of his energy to heave himself off the bed, clawing his way to the door and trying desperately to get out. He tried to call for help…. risking experimentation would be better than death. But his throat was too dry and he was too dizzy. He had not eaten for several days and Drakken did not seem to care. 

His arm shook as he reached, desperately clawing at the wood, sharp nails scraping and scratching it. He could barely lift his torso as he managed to locate the handle and it took several minutes for him to fumble with it, but he gasped when he found it was unlocked and used his weight to shift it, opening it with a startling crack. 

The noise did not seem to immediately alert the crewmembers on duty (left behind as the others enjoyed their time in port, but Roman tried to heave himself forward. It was an incredibly slow, ridiculously taxing process and he gasped for breath. He felt like passing out but at least the night air was cool instead of the overwhelmingly scorching captain’s quarters. 

Patton could see him and tried not to look, tried to pretend he didn;t see so the other crew members would keep throwing insults at him. If Roman could get away-

He tried to reach for the edge of the ship, trying to fall off the edge, but he gasped in pain as a sword stabbed into his tail fin, pinning him to the deck. 

“Oh no ya don’t, cap’n wants ye back inside.” 

“ _ P-please _ -” Roman called and Patton snapped his head around, looking in fear. Roman never sounded like that, had never sounded or looked so pathetic and helpless! He certainly did not look the brave and talented artist who Virgil fell in love with and who was Patton;s best friend. He looked weak, thin and fragile, chest heaving and wheezing, scales dull and their shine looking sad. He looked like he was dying and Patton;s mouth went dry.

Roman could feel his vision tunneling, and the amount of water on deck was not nearly enough to sustain him, especially as he lost blood with each movement and thrash of his tail he could not help but continue as the pain from the sword would not let up.

Patton’s heart hammered in his chest. “Stop!” 

Roman had no way of remembering why he knew that voice as he rolled his head back and forth, the pain on top of everything else too much to handle. 

Patton was by no means free to move about the ship. 

In fact, he was constantly shackled to the ship and this was by no means different, but he let the chain snap itself taut as he reached for Roman. His clothes were soaked and stained, his hair a mess, and his glasses broken; freckles standing out even more as the sun kissed his skin. He made a strangled noise of anger as the metal shackles on his ankles dug into him from the strain of his reach, but he untangled them quickly and finally knelt at Roman’s side. “Can’t you see he’s sick?!” He demanded. “He’s dry as a bone!” Patton dragged off his soaked shirt quickly and started to dab him as best he could, trying to get some of the water onto him. “Don’t just stand there, get him water and LOTS of it! If he dies Drakken will have your head and you  _ know _ I’m not making that up!” He growled and turned back to Roman, touching his face and dabbing at it gently. “Hold on Ro….. it’s ok, I’ve got you….” 

When Drakken returned, his crew was at a loss as to how to tell him what was going on gently. However after he threatened them with beheadings, they complied and spilled that the prisoner and the merman were below deck. Furiously, the Captain stormed down the stairs, threw open the doors to the galley and snarled when he saw that his crew had dragged a large wooden barrel up from cargo, filled it with water and plunked the merman,  _ HIS _ merman into it. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” He demanded, seeing Patton, his prisoner, seated beside Roman, unshackled on a stool, and dabbing at the merman’s forehead. “I’ll kill you!” 

“Oh  _ shut up _ .” Patton snapped back and perhaps he was stupid but he was exhausted, tired and aching, bruised and worried and right now nothing mattered more than his best friend. “I’ve been beaten, chained, slapped, bruised, and made to work until my hands bleed but I draw the line at murder! 

“You stupid little-” 

“I might be stupid but at least I’m not killing my guest of honour!” Patton snarled and glared at him, dunking the cloth into the water and pulling it up to pat Roman’s cheeks and nose.

Drakken reached to his side, but Patton stood and blocked Roman from view. “You took his scales, you dehydrated him, you keep him strung up or trapped in here and who knows what other sordid things you’ve tried to do, for  _ shame _ ,  __ Captain, for _ shame _ .” 

Drakken’s pistol lined up with the middle of Patton’s face. Maybe it was the exhaustion or the need to protect Roman, but he felt himself push forward until the barrel touched his temple. 

“One more word outta ye an I’ll stain ‘im with yer brains!” Drakken snarled.

“He almost DIED today!” Patton threw his hands up and the Captain was actually kind of impressed. Patton, from what he had gathered, was a gentle soul. All of his crew bullied their newest kitchen slave and boasted about how he never fought back with fists or words. To see him standing up for Roman was very brave. Stupid…. But brave. “He has to be in water or he’s going to dehydrate and die! Do you WANT him dead?! Go ahead and shoot me you wreckless coward!” Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes and his heart hammered so fast he felt faint. This could be where he dies. “I might fucking die but at least I’ll die knowing my goddamned best friend wasn;t murdered while I was around to help him!” 

The Captain’s glare could have killed him, but Drakken glanced over to Roman. His treasure was letting out soft feverish moans and blinking blearily, asking for Remus. Clearly he was out of it as that name was forbidden when in Drakken;s presence and he finally growled low and lowered his gun. He shoved Patton out of the way hard enough for the unbound prisoner to stumble and fall as he crashed into one of the galley tables, and looked to where his prize was stirring. 

At first he wanted to be more furious and just shoot the insubordinate little fucker. It would have given him so much pleasure watching him bleed out and die, but when he caught sight of how sickly Roman looked, his tune changed. Even the noises Roman was making were far more inhuman than he had ever heard from the other. Words had faded into strange clicks and whines, whistle pops that trailed off unintelligibly. 

Almost like… like the Kraken when he was younger. 

This was  _ dangerous _ territory for Roman to be in and Patton rubbed his head.

If Roman went as feral and wild as the Kraken then there would be no way to get proper revenge. For this to work, he would need to be coherent enough for the Shadowblade to recognize him and hear him suffering. 

“Byzantia ne’er had this problem.” 

“Not all merfolk are alike.” Patton grumbled as he held his arm, the bruise already forming. Hurrah, another damned bruise to add to his collection. “If he is your prize, please I beg you to understand and be _ gentle _ with him.” 

Roman flinched when Drakken tried to touch him, his familiar rough and calloused touch like fiery agony. Baring his teeth, his ear fins flared, curling from him and trying to sink farther into the barrel. It was his condition, surely it must be.  _ Surely _ there was still time to win Roman over and PAtton could see Drakken’s wheels turning with fear. The touch, which was meant to be worried and placating, pulled back hesitantly. 

Drakken hated being wrong and Patton knew that. None of his crew dared overstep. But even more than that, he knew that Drakken hated someone  _ else  _ being  _ right _ . Patton watched as he gripped his hand into a fist and turned, glaring. “Who let ya out.” He demanded. 

“What?” 

“Who let ya outta the kitchens where ya caught him tryin ta run.” 

“If I say you’ll _ hurt _ them.” Patton crossed his arms. “And I won;t let you hurt them for my actions.”

Drakken cackled. “Protectin’ the very crew which beat ye?  _ Noble _ .” He forced himself to calm and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Patton before moving towards the door. “So noble I ain’t able ta tell if yer really really kind or the most stupid piece a shit I e’er laid eyes on.” 

Roman settled back into what little water he had in the barrel and watched them with tired, weary slitted eyes. The captain opened the door and left his back to Patton. “Wait here or i will put a bullet in ya an the next bath my little fish gets’ll be yer  _ blood _ .” 

Patton considered getting a knife and using it the moment the captain returned, but he just couldn;t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t fight, not like that. Violence was something he just could not handle. So he turned back to Roman who clicked softly and tiredly leaned into his touch. “Thanks Pat…” He mumbled softly. “I’m so sorry….” 

“Don’t be. This place is the absolute worst and Drakken is also the absolute worst. We’ll get you out of here Roman. I can break your brother’s chains if I can get an opening. I just need some kind of distraction and then we can get out of here.” 

“Sirens Patton, he’s taking us to the sirens….. I’m really scared of what might happen to you.” 

“I’ll be  _ fine _ Roman.” He promised and touched his cheek. His touch Roman could tolerate and actively lean into. 

But their moment of sincerity was cut short as the door to the Galley burst open and crew members rushed in, hauling Patton to his feat and Roman out of the water. “To the bow with the fish an tie ‘im down tight this time, we ain’t wantin’ him ta wiggle free..” Drakken ordered and Roman thrashed as he was moved out of the barrel by force. “As fer the pris’ner…..” He gripped PAtton’s face and the other flinched at the tight grip. “Gag the little brat an’ tie ‘im t’ the mast. We be approachin’ Siren Cove. Best not have our little offerin gettin away e’fore he can be  _ thrawled _ .”

“Offering?!” Patton gasped and struggled hard as he could. “No! Please! Roman!” 

“Patton!” Roman called, struggling in the ropes so much his scales bled as he was tied tightly to the mast and he gasped at how restrictive the ropes were. He could barely move a fin, much less anything else!. “Patton! Drakken don’t do this! I’ll do anything you ask!” 

Drakken just laughed as Patton was tied to the mast, his mouth gagged so his cries came out as nothing but muffled desperate pleas, his tears a beautiful sight to the deranged Captain.

“Remember lads!” Drakken called. “Plug yer ears an full speed ahead!” 

Patton’s desperate sobbing stopped as the soft music floated on the breeze and it’s silky noise seeped into his skull. His eyes went wide and Drakken watched them grow dull. 

Patton could not think with that soft music floating on the breeze. It promised such lovely things as it filtered through his ears on a voice he knew well. So soft and deep and quietly intelligent, so kind and fond. It made his tears just dry up and his mind fill with fluffy wool. He swayed and stepped forward, not realizing he was free to do so as he headed out towards the rail and leaned. 

_ The pain will stop pretty little one, _ the voices sang, their soft sound as lovely as Logan’s beautiful voice. He did not notice Drakken had taken off his gag, nor did he notice the way the ship rocked fiercely and the coiling forms of the sirens dangerously swarming the ship. All he could see were beautiful yellow eyes glowing, soft steady whispers to take the pain away, calling him beautiful, sounding like Logan, promising, promising such sweet _ sweet _ things. Things he wanted, things he needed, things he was desperate for. 

Large hands very delicately touched his cheeks, guiding him forward, songs so prettily making him dizzy.  _ Come with me. I love you, I need you; come down with me, deep deep down where no one can hurt you. No more bruises. _

“Roman…..” He mumbled. “Safe…?” 

_ Safe and waiting for you, pretty little one. Come. _

“I… will die….. But…. but I will go…. If… I… can’t… remember…..” He lifted a hand to touch the large face, thoughts muddled and it felt like he had to walk each thought through molasses. “Can…. you free them….. Please? I can’t think….” He said softly and the Siren’s eyes went wide with intrigue. How could this little human resist the call of the song enough to make requests? 

Who. It mused, drawing him to its huge chest, water lapping at them both as they started to sink into the waves. This human did not even protest mentally. Was his mind so weak and feeble as to let this happen willingly? 

“Please save them…..” He repeated. He did not hear Roman scream nor notice what was happening on the ship as the Siren plunged him into the water without an answer. He knew the water when air escaped him, and he knew when he was handed off to several more sirens as he was plunged deeper and deeper into the waters, dragged far from the ship. 

Vaguely he hoped that someone had listened, but blackness stole him….


	6. Crònan An Maighdinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is much violence in this chapter.

The Siren watched his kin take the offering away, but turned.  _ Normally _ this would be the end of it.  _ Normally _ they would accept the offering and he would devour it on the spot to allow this pathetic human ship to cross. That was the  _ deal. _ Drakken would bring them a proper sacrifice and the Sirens would let his ship pass. If some of his crew were thrawled then so be it, more dinner for them.

But this time was different and Janus could not help but be unsettled by the words the small human offering had spoken, his lengthy tail coiling round in his concern.

What did he mean by… free them? 

Something about how the little snack had said it, the soft pleading tone not for his life but for that of another…. It did not sit well with the siren and he looked to where large double chains were running from the ship bigger than any anchor. 

He had never stopped to see what those were before, never stopped to follow them. For all he cared, it was some form of ship stopping device like the anchors on most ships they had downed. The large siren with a tail much like an eel (yellow and green, and superiorly elegant and beautiful in his mind) traced his webbed hand along the metal, feeling it tingle with strong magics. Why would Drakken enchant his anchor? That would be foolish and unnecessary…. Perhaps… perhaps these were holding something.

Whatever they were attached to seemed not to rise as the ship moved; what was being dragged? He let his eel-like tail slither through the water quickly, following the large chain. When he saw the enormous eyes he gasped and hissed, body alight with electricity as those large tired eyes watched him. “Kraken!” He snarled and hissed, baring his teeth enough for the secondary jaw to show. “You dare to come to our territory?! Out!” 

“I  _ can’t _ …” The other lifted and scattered glowing circles lined his body, glowing fiercely. Janus hissed and swerved back out of reach. But beyond the crazed eyes was a sadness and concern that made him pause. “My brother is on the ship, bound and captive as I am, please if you are of merkind I don;t care if youre a siren or whatever the fuck, but I have to get him out of there, Drakken’s torturing him!” 

“ _ You _ free him!” The golden eyes of the siren followed him unblinking. “Or have they tamed you to the point of obeying?” But he realized that was a cruel thing to say as he watched the tentacle hair bristle and his shoulders tense, legs coiling unhappily. 

“Use your eyes dipshit, I’m shackled to this damned ship, I can’t get out myself or I would have capsized his bitch of a boat.” 

“How did a Kraken become bound to a human?” He asked, circling him suspiciously, but it did not escape Janus’s vision that this Kraken was heavily scarred and a few of his tentacles damaged from what looked like years, decades eve, of unfair human treatment. Before he could speak, though, Remus gasped, the Kraken lurched forward mainly by the neck where he had to follow as the chains were tugged and Janus watched in horror as the massive Kraken was dragged upwards by the chains. It choked him and the pained gurgle as he dragged his hands up to claw at his neck broke Janus’ heart. 

Janus, like all Sirens, was huge. Much much bigger than a human in body size and his tail stretched on for ages, but to see a Kraken quite a bit bigger than himself being dragged up by enchanted chains used to deliberately hurt and bind him by… insignificant and terrible humans was horrible! Was this what that softer human meant by ‘save them’?! How long had this Kraken passed their waters in pain and trapped unjustly “How has this human done this to you?! I have seen this chain many many years and yet you have not broken free?!” 

Remus thrashed his tentacles in rage, wanting to strangle this siren. He had been forced to watch them steal another sacrifice away and had been forced to remain at the bottom of the ocean, forced to let it happen as always. “Yeah, well, YOU try escaping with magic enchanting your throat! If I try to break free, it’s agony. You’re just lucky I can’t grab you or I’d break you in half!” 

The Siren backed up, tail thrashing and eyes wide. “We do as we must! This was the deal!” 

“Yeah and you’re gonna fucking EAT one of my brother’s friends!” He sounded so furious, but the chains glowed beneath the waters as he thrashed his tentacles. “I know it was his friend, he smelled like my brother, smelled like his friend and he will never forgive me for letting this happen!”

Janus had the decency to look upset and guilty. “He was right… your friend I mean.” He swam round him and touched the chain. “You are trapped…..” 

“Why do you care? You never cared before.” 

“The little human offering said to free them. I take it ‘them’ is you and…. Your brother…?” 

“My brother. Merman… small… tied to the mast. And you just stole his best friend." Remus growled lowly. 

"I do not like knowing that that human scum is keeping you prisone- ah!" He grimaced as Remus lurched forward and bared his teeth.

**_"I don’t care if these chains kill me with pain_ ** .” His large tentacles coiled around Janus and the other gasped, trying to shock him and send out distressed melodies but they had no effect on Remus just squeezed tighter. He looked drained as the chains glowed worse and it was clear with how tense his neck and hands were that this action was causing him immense magical pain. “ **_I’m going to rip you apart for what you’ve done!_ ** ” 

Janus, though, could tell he meant business and he gasped as his middle and tail were squeezed and drawn closer. "He has not been eaten yet!" He struggled, getting more and more tangled. "If you let me go I will have my kin free him and I will aid you and your brother in whatever way I am able!" 

**_"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?!"_ ** Remus demanded. 

"You have no way of fully trusting me but that bastard of a human dared to capture you, a godlike creature of the sea. Eating humans is fine, they are beneath us, but to keep _you_ prisoner and tie another of our kind to his pathetic human ship like some decoration?! He deserves death! Let me speak with my kin, we can try to free you and your brother."

Remus felt another yank on the chain as the ship moved and his fight finally died, the pain too intense. Releasing him as he was once more dragged along, the pain eased and he tiredly followed the ship he was tethered to. "Fine…" He said softly and held out a tentacle. He really had no other choice. Roman needed help and Remus could not aid him alone.  _ "You have a deal ." _

*~*~*

Roman had seen the sirens. He watched their elegantly long and beautiful forms border the ship and sing. It was a song that made his heart ache and several of them spared him a confused glance, chattering and clicking to each other, sending questions. Why was he there? What had the humans done? Had he given himself up?

But it didn't last long. They had food to feast on and Roman was forced to crane his neck and watch Patton fall into the ocean with a sickening, terrible splash, swallowed by waves and the ribbon-like bodies of the sirens and most importantly  _ never _ resurfacing.

He screamed, calling desperately for help, pleading for Drakken to stop, to let him go so he can save Patton.

His heart hammered in his chest and his struggling caused the rope to bite into his skin and scales painfully, his voice growing hoarse with his panic, his pleading babbles so loud even over the roar of the siren’s victory shrieking.

But Roman realized as the seconds turned into minutes that he could never have what he wanted. 

Patton was  _ gone. _

He screamed and thrashed until his throat went raw and his scales soaked the rope in his blood. He cried even after his screams died and he had no more energy to thrash, cried until his pain dulled to a dull ache. He was numb when they pulled him from the bow of the ship; numb when Drakken gripped his chin and cooed at him that he was free of his burdens; numb when he was dragged back to the captain's quarters and laid on the bed. 

"I told ye, lil fish. These be my waters and ya ain't gonna get one up on me. I own ye, an sool I’ll own that stubborn soul a yers ‘long with yer body." 

Roman did not listen. 

He had been stolen from the love of his life forever because of his permanent physical changes, found his long lost brother only for him to have been a prisoner practically his whole life, chained to this stupid boat with magic that Roman knew he could not break on his own, and now he had lost Patton to the depths of the waves to be devoured by cruel sirens. He prayed softly to himself that Patton was gone before they decided to eat him. 

Roman had literally nothing left in his life that this terrible man could take away from him. 

On top of that, he’d been told his mother was not only a pirate but also a mermaid and her death might have been Drakken’s fault because he’s a skeevy asshole, and he was trapped on this boat and lusted after by Drakken simply because he looked like his mother…. He was just as much a prisoner as Remus, constantly trussed up to the bow of the ship with ropes scarring his fins, or trapped in the bedroom of the man he hated more than anything and left to pretty much dehydrate miserably. 

So Roman remained quiet as he let everything just sink in, facing the wall and ears buzzing with the static of the numbness that was settled over him. He felt more than betrayal; he felt the loss of his best friend, the agony of everything that happened, the hopelessness of his confinement, the pain and bitterness that came with losing someone at the hands of the cruelty of another. PAtton was the one hope and chance he felt like he had left, the brightest day of sunshine in his life… and how (as far as Roman knew) he was gone forever. 

"Oi, I be talkin to ya! Ye pay attention!" Drakken snarled and loomed over Roman. Still though, the merman would not answer. PArt of him wondered if death would be better than this but he knew that would be giving in and he did not want to dy. No, a deeply rooted part of him could not die at the hands of this madman and he clenched his fingers into fists, that numbness starting to shift deeper inside of him until he cracked. 

Drakken leaned down and gripped his shoulder, turning him to face him, Roman snapping his gaze to him so intense and fierce it almost startled the other.

That deeply rooted anger and bitterness boiled inside Roman's gut so deeply, nagging at his brain, gnawing at his hatred of the thing in front of him that caused all of his and Roman’s and Patton’s and his mother’s suffering, reminding him in a bright onset of clarity that he was in no way weak and helpless. 

Perhaps losing Patton was the one thing he needed to finally snap and give in to the deep instincts of his bloodline, but right now his hatred and anger was making something new boil inside of him, something sharp and dangerous was made known in his mind and he felt the very sharp parts of his fins make themselves present.

Drakken, you see, made a grave error. 

In his attempt to punish Patton for insubordination, he forgot that he wanted to keep Roman from going feral and had underestimated the importance of their friendship bond. The moment he turned Roman to roll him over, the merman snapped lost it, foregoing any decorum and tossing humanity out the fucking window. He bared his sharp teeth and slashed out his arms, scratching that terrible Captain as he backed up in shock, Roman’s fins poised and sharp for attack as the spines splayed out from where they could retract.

Blood trailed down Drakken’s forearm as the captain yelped, stunned by what he had just saw but only momentarily. "Ins'lent whelp! How dare ye scratch me! I could cut off yer fins an tail or keelhaul ya just as I be doin' ta yer brother!" 

But Roman was  _ not _ listening. He was heartbroken and misery etched into his skull and heart and filled up his being with the will to live, to survive, to attack, to take _ revenge _ . He lunged, heaving himself off the bed, fins splayed angrily as he clawed and slashed and slammed his tail. He was like a thing possessed, his eyes full slits and Drakken backed up, fear crossing his features as Roman did not make to escape, but stayed on the floor coiled into his tail and clicking lowly, face scrunched in a terrifying snarl, each muscle waiting for even the slightest hint of an opening to lunge again.

He didn't look human, he looked like  _ Remus; _ he looked feral and Drakken's heart hammered in his chest. If he went feral, the Shadowblade wouldn't recognize him; he wouldn't be able to take his revenge on him or Byzantia….. Roman needed to suffer and to give into Drakken and submit so when they made sweet love he could for all the world say that he broke him and had finally bested the woman he could not: through her son’s willingness. 

But that was _ impossible _ now. 

The merman in front of him was volatile, fierce and dangerous with spiny bits on his arms and back rising with each breath where they didn't seem to exist before and only now was Drakken getting hyper aware of the fact that his beautiful,  _ colourful _ scales were extremely  _ bright.  _

Roman had no toxins that he  _ knew _ of, no bioluminescence, no rows and rows of vicious teeth stacked on each other like Remus; by Drakken’s calculations, he should have been docile, tame; easy to manipulate eventually….

But Drakken had been so foolish. 

Roman wasn’t a  _ fish.  _

He was a merman, a spawn of the deep sea magics and for as lovely as she was, Byzantia had been wild and untamable too.

He should have known Roman was not human anymore. He should have seen the bright colours and run. He should have seen his fins folded prettily and realized there was a trap behind the allure.

For Roman has very  _ distinctly _ sharp spines full of toxins.

The numbness in Drakken's arm was spreading rapidly and he could see the clear fluids dripping from the injury and from Roman’s fins where they were practically eating away at him from the inside. 

He ran from his cabin in a blind panic for help, dodging another claw slash as Roman heaved his way forward at the motion, his mind focused on prey, prey,  **_prey._ ** He should have been slowed on the deck because it was not the water, and in all fairness, he was definitely slower. But before, where he would try to move forward without dragging his scales off himself because it hurt, this time he didn't care about the pain, wanting to sink his teeth into Drakken until the man choked on his own blood. 

His instincts screamed at him to attack for being hurt, for losing someone he cared deeply for, to feed, feed, **_feed,_ ** and he heaved and dragged with all the adrenaline his body could muster in a terrifying scramble. It left him clumsy, but quick and the rest of the crew gasped as they watched him snarl and thrash, reopening the many minor injuries to his fins. 

Drakken wasted no time in tearing into all the magic trinkets of his stolen treasures from their latest raid and he yanked an item out, tying the dazzling sash around his injured arm at the elbow. He bit back a scream as his flesh burned and the toxins bubbled and boiled away within him as the magics fought them. It was agony but it was better than death and the fear in his eyes made the rest of his crew on high alert as the toxins finally bubbled away and he could move without fear of death. “Keep away from that damned devil!” He snarled but the crew were already giving Roman a very wide berth.

Baring his teeth, clicking and hissing, they could see the poisonous spines shifting and none of the crew were stupid enough to come too close. They all gave him some room to coil his tail, fanning his fins out and clawing at the deck. The hissing and clicking noises coming from him sounded so feral the waters were beginning to churn and Drakken felt the keys at his side burning hot against his pants. Remus could  _ hear _ the call of his brother most likely, or at the very least sense him and he did not want to test that the sirens could hear the call as well. 

One feral mer on deck was enough, he didn’t need a Kraken fighting his magical control in the hopes of getting to Roman.

"I thought ye said that he was a veiltail, cap'n?!" One of the crew snapped at Drakken as he held out his sword and glared at Roman, but the fear on everyone’s features were evident. “That ain’t be no docile goldfish!” 

"I  _ thought _ he be!" Snarled the Captain. "He should be fragile as a leaf….. But I und’restimated the lil devil... We ain't gonna get 'im ta cooperate like this anymo’e. Oi!" He touched the key at his hip and the waves started to churn twice as much as Remus fought the urgent summoning. He could not resist after so long though and at least he would be able to be closer to the ship to see what was happening and why Roman was calling.

When the large kraken rose, stare glassy-eyed and full of the controlling magics, Drakken pointed to Roman. "Can ye withstand toxins?!” He called and Remus sluggishly nodded, legs coiling and twisting onto the deck as his arms hung limp, unneeded at the moment. Drakken growled, pleased. “Good. NOW  _ HOLD ‘IM!" _

Remus slid his blank gaze to the thrashing merman, watching the little poisoned fish thrash and snarl and click. Somewhere in his mind he gave into this command willingly because he desperately anted to be closer to his brother and thought deep in the subconscious part of his mind that if he held him he could keep him safe. So he loomed over the side of the ship and reached, sliding tentacles around Roman and wincing when he felt the toxins enter his body from the spines. They would not hurt him, he was a Kraken and Roman’s poisons weren;t meant for other merfolk, just prey. He was gentle as he circled the large tentacles around him, making sure his suckers didn’t catch and hurt him, and he kept him steady. 

When Drakken dragged average chains closer to Roman he growled a low and guttural noise, pulling Roman closer to himself and Drakken looked up in fear a moment, thinking Remus had pulled from the grip of the chains, but the magic still held firm and it was instinctual only. He did not stop him from clasping the chains around Roman’s neck and locking his hands behind his back. He had to work hard to make sure he didn't get hit with his spines doing that, but he locked each with the magic key keeping Remus bound to the ship and that deep magic washed over the thrashing merman. 

Drakken was relieved though, seeing Roman struggle and wince as the pain shot through his body, forcing it upon him until he sat still. That was how Drakken kept Remus in line and the pain began to subside as the magic forced itself into Roman’s head, stifling his thoughts and allowing his struggled thrashing to gradually still on Remus’s tentacles.

The captain looked down at Roman and gripped his jaw at last, the other too lost to the magics to fight back. "This lil whelp almost killed me…. Change’a plans crew, toss 'im ove'boa'd. Let 'im stew in his chains. I need ta think o’what t’do next...…." He touched the keys and Remus felt his neck yanked dragged back down into the water, Roman still held in his tentacles but they released steadily as they both sank down down down into the depths of the sea.

They floated there aimlessly as the ship began to move, dragged round by the chains, before Drakken seemed to think better of it and finally released them from the sway of the key's power. 

Remus groaned as his senses finally came back to him. Normally he’d pass out but he refused to let his body do so as he fought unconsciousness with all his might and drew his bound brother into his arms. Roman was completely unconscious and for that, Remus was grateful. It took so long but he could finally hold his brother and he curled as many tentacles as he could around him protectively, Roman's spines pulled flat against his scales but not retracting. Remus clicked softly and nuzzled his cheek, worry all over his face. “I’m gonna capsize that boat. I don't care if I die taking it down, I’m not letting you suffer anymore.” 

“There is no need for that.” Remus turned to see that serpent from earlier, the Siren, approaching again. “I saw what happened.” He swam closer, cautiously, but Remus allowed him to look at Roman, the large siren’s hand gently touching Roman’s cheek. “He is so very very small, but that is why he is extremely potent.” He slid a finger down one of the spines on Roman’s tail. “Elegant. I approve.” He looked up at Remus and then took his massive head in his hands. “Great Kraken, it is unjust of this wretched man to keep you both. Now that your kin is in the water, I say we give that bastard what he deserves.” He grinned, his teeth sharp and his slitted eyes dangerous as more lengthy eel-like sirens began to appear behind him, eyes glowing pale gold in the deep sea, following them, waiting for Janus to tell them what to do.

Remus curled Roman closer. “Aye. As soon as Roman wakes, we need to make a plan to kill that fucker.” 


End file.
